With the continuous increase in quality requirements of liquid crystal displays, high resolution liquid crystal displays are trending. In order to enhance resolution of the liquid crystal displays, it is necessary to make width of metal wires (such as data lines) much narrower, which also has higher production requirements.
In conventional production process, a size of a photoresist, generally controlled by the photoresist after exposure and development to the photoresist, is used as a size of the metal wire. However, with the width requirements of the metal wire needing to be narrower, and the photoresist denatured easily as the photoresist is in contact with the etching solution during the etching process, which leads the photoresist to tilt. Thus, an etching solution will flow along a gap between the photoresist thereinto, and then corrode the metal wire under the photoresist. This causes the metal wire to break.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a method for manufacturing a metal wire and an array substrate to solve the problems of the prior art.